


Home for the Holiday

by LadyJane_BBJFE



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJane_BBJFE/pseuds/LadyJane_BBJFE
Summary: Sequel to "Love."
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Gus Peterson-Marcus/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Home for the Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Brian is NOT a happily married dad type who loves the holidays, is an excellent role model, totally cured of his bad habits, open and loving to family and maybe even nurturing puppies. He does not pray, make up with his ice queen mother, everyone and everything is NOT wonderful and happy and Brian could be at more peace with himself. Like, a LOT. Brian is a complete dick (as Justin would say, "Thank god."). He hates pets, and has informed Justin that if he, Brian, ever found a single cat or dog hair on his designer clothes, said animal will be sacrificed in the birdbath, in an effort to appease the great god Prada. 
> 
> Also warning: Possibly gratuitous description of Brian's dick. 
> 
> Unbeta'd. Feel free to correct any problems in the comments. 
> 
> Originally dedicated to fraserette (in 2007)

“Love II - Home for the Holidays”

“Brian.” Justin wanted cake. He had actually been on his way to the kitchen. And now here was Brian, presenting his idea of a costume.

“Don’t you like it?”

“You are not going out as the greatest cocksman in the world for Halloween.”

Brian narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t ask you to come down from your New York pinnacle and judge me. Mr. Famous Artist Man. You insisted on a costume. Here’s your fucking costume.”

“Um… okay.” Justin didn’t know if he should laugh or take offence. He couldn’t figure out if Brian was kidding or not, as he was having too hard a time keeping his eyes off of his boyfriend’s dick, which was sticking out of his pants. Brian was fully dressed otherwise, in an Armani suit, with a red Hermes power tie and Prada boots. And the most beautiful dick in the world, nested perfectly between his Armani-clad legs, out and proud, 9" cut, perfectly gorgeous. And totally wrong.

“And it’s the greatest cocksman in the business world,” Brian added. “See? Power suit, power dick.” He swayed to some imaginary beat – Justin assumed it was a beat; this was Brian, after all – and his cock swayed back and forth. “When I want someone, it’ll get hard, and then I’ll get a trick and treat.”

Beating that logic did indeed pose a difficulty, but Justin tried his best. “Gus might not appreciate his father’s dick swinging out for the world to see.”

“Think he might come tonight?” Brian asked wistfully. He was still hoping his son might suddenly discover his inner cocksucker, and show up at Babylon, carrying on a proud Kinney tradition (started by Brian) of discovering the nightclub at age 16.

“He says he’s a muncher.”

“Don’t remind me.” Brian loosened his tie. “But then, so’s his little friend.”

“She’s his girlfriend, and she’s NOT a lesbian.”

“Yeah, right. If you say so. It’s a rebellious phase, anyway. All 17-year olds do this. They do.” Yes. They do.

“And yet, you’re still rebelling,” Justin snorted.

“Hey, I could go as James Dean!” Brian exclaimed. He turned to the closet and reached for his favorite, worn pair of jeans. “Would that make you happy, Sunshine? Your… whateverthefuck, going as the hottest star in the history of Lala Land?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “You want me to dress up as your secret boyfriend? Who should I go as, Rock Hudson?” Justin was relieved his not-so-secret boyfriend had asked if Justin would be happy, and not whether he was hot or not. Brian was way too… not old, no, Justin, don’t even THINK that word, Brian really could read his mind - Brian was way too secure these days to actually question his continued hotness. He was fairly comfortable with the world these days, and his own place in it. Although every once in a while Justin would catch him screaming, “We’re cocksuckers, not breeders!” at the t.v. Or the newspaper. Computer, sometimes, too.

Justin had learned not to ask.

“Rock Hudson was NOT Jimmy Dean’s boyfriend. James Dean fucked lots and lots of hot, toned, gorgeous men and never the same one twice. No names, no numbers. Paradise.” Brian closed his eyes, fantasizing, and sighed in satisfaction at the vision. Then he snapped his eyes open. “You’re not my boyfriend.”

“Maybe not, but you are my sugar daddy.” A gleam came to Justin’s eye as he thought of a costume.

“No.”

“You don’t even know…!”

“I’m not going to dress as your pimp, and you as some sort of hustler.”

“But I still have the physique…”

“No, no Sunshine, you really don’t.”

Justin glared, then sighed. Okay, his stomach could use some work. Not Brian’s though, and he glanced down again, where the firm abdomen of his [YES BRIAN IT’S BOYFRIEND DEAL WITH IT] whateverthefuck was bared as his shirt came off and Brian reached for his t-shirt.

Justin’s stomach rumbled. Damn it, he wanted cake. Screw Brian and his overexposed dick. Sex could wait.

* * *

Gus moaned. “Oh, my God, I talked to them about this,” he said, causing Kim to giggle.

“I think it’s sweet your dads still love each other like that. It gives me hope for long-lived relationships.”

“They can be long-lived somewhere besides the kitchen, God damn it!” Gus shouted.

Kim waved her hand airily. “Oh, Gus, come on. Besides, it’s kind of… exciting.” She lifted her eyebrows.

* * *

Eight minutes and forty-five seconds, one loud exhalation and one less than stifled whimper later, Brian sauntered into the living room, looking perfectly pulled together. He headed for the wet bar at the far end of the room, as Justin entered the cavernous living area just behind his… whatever. Justin’s hair was disheveled, face flushed, his t-shirt still somewhat rucked up in back. He looked around and spotted Gus. “Hey!” Justin greeted him. They hadn’t seen each other since September, when Justin had left for a round of schmoozing in the city, and to set up the show that would open toward the end of the year.

“Dads, we talked about this,” Gus said, glaring.

“What? Not all of us are breeders. You know I’m a…”

“I KNOW!” Gus yelled, interrupting Brian, who rolled his eyes and sloshed a fair amount of alcohol into two glasses.

Justin sighed, and accepted the drink Brian handed to him, sipping it as he watched Brian knock back his own. “The car service is handling us, right?”

Brian nodded, heading back to the bar. Justin turned back to Gus. “And hello to you, too, Gus.”

“Seriously, did you guys forget I had company?”

“Oh… seriously?” Justin glared over at Brian. “Brian, you should have told me!”

“Not my fault you wanted cake when I was still horny.”

“DAD!” Gus screeched.

“So, did Kim hear us and run screaming?” Brian smirked, crossing the room and handing a glass to Gus, who took it eagerly, just before Justin swooped in and took it away. “Brian, we’ve talked about this! No booze for Gus!”

Gus pouted, and Justin almost laughed. Almost. “Seriously, Gus, we’re sorry Kim couldn’t handle us.”

“No, we’re not,” Brian corrected, polishing off his drink. “So she turned out to be a prude, huh?” ‘Cuz she was a muncher. Why wouldn’t Justin believe what was so obvious?

Gus almost choked at the idea of Kim’s prudery. “Kim? No. I actually broke up with her.”

“Just now?”

“Just now.” She got excited. Listening to his dads. Exciting? No. And, ew. Just, ew.

“Way to go!” Brian exclaimed. “So, don’t empty the bar in your grief,” he continued, glancing at Justin for approval, nodding at whatever he thought he saw in Justin’s face. “Stay out of the porn. And, you know, don’t wait up for us, we’ll be…”

“Brian!” Justin interrupted. “Gus, are you okay? You had plans to hang out with her tonight, didn’t you? You want us to stay here with you? Watch horror movies or something?”

“No!” Even Brian appeared startled at this expostulation. He cleared his throat. “I mean… something more sensitive. Justin, you know what I mean. Right?” He looked hopefully at the other man, who sat next to his son and put his arm around him.

“Your father, in his typically fucked up way, means he’s sure you don’t want to hang out with us totally lame old guys…”

Brian scowled, but wisely kept his mouth shut.

“…on Halloween. But maybe you want to go to Babylon with us? You can dance. Hang out with Emmett.” If he’s not falling in love for the 29th time that year. It was a distinct possibility.

Gus stared at the floor for a minute. Then he glanced up. “Don’t I have to wear a costume?”

“Just throw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt like us; we’re James Dean clones,” Justin assured him.

The young man considered. “Dad, I’m seventeen. Couldn’t you get in trouble?”

Brian shrugged. “Don’t drink, if you take drugs from someone I don’t know I’ll kick your ass. Use condoms if you’re so inclined. If you get overwhelmed, go up to my office; you know where it is. There’s a computer and my private sound system. Be discreet. Works for me.”

Gus drew his lips into his mouth, imitating his father’s habit. Then he smirked, looking so much like Brian that Justin’s heart melted just a little. God, he loved them both, so much. Gus said, “Yeah, okay. Sure. Give me ten minutes.” He left the room to go change into the same outfit that two men who served as father figures were wearing.

There was silence in the living room for thirty seconds while Brian stared at Justin, who held his hands out and shrugged. Then Brian pounced, pinning Justin to the couch, straddling him. Justin laughed and struggled to prop himself up on his elbows, finally grabbing Brian’s hips.

“This is why I’m so completely and totally in love with you. You’re brilliant.”

“I’m genius,” Justin smirked, smacking Brian on the thigh.

Brian laughed, and swooped in for a kiss.


End file.
